


Are you free tomorrow?

by Find the Fanfic (Toxicphandom)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Getting Together, M/M, fdfwrites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxicphandom/pseuds/Find%20the%20Fanfic
Summary: prompt: modern au where bucky, tony and steve are good friends. clint and steve are dating, sam and natasha are dating. bucky is all kinds of pissed to see his friends sam and steve happy with clint and natasha. he wants to be happy with tony too. he likes him a lot. so steve and sam decide to help their friend. oblivious tony. happy ending.





	

Bucky was sitting and pouting on the couch staring at the couples on both sides of him. They decided to all get together to watch movies since it was Friday night. The movies had just started and he was already regretting coming. Watching Clint laying on Steve and Sam resting his head on Natasha's lap really wasn't helping how cripplingly lonely he was already. He chanced a glance to the right to see Tony leaning against the arm of the couch already completely engrossed in the movie. He was too busy staring at Tony to see the look Steve and Sam shared across the room. He sighed and resigned himself to another quiet night he would spend trying to find a way to talk to Tony but inevitably give up on and mope about when he went home. 

He woke with a start as the movie ended and everyone moved to get up. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and saw that Steve was smirking which was never a good thing. Steve walked over and stood in front of Bucky and Tony and pulled something out of his pocket.  
"Hey guys I was wondering if you're both free tomorrow? I have tickets to the Mets game."  
Tony smiled and said, "Yeah, I'm free tomorrow." with a smile.  
Bucky shrugged. "Yeah I'm free too. Why are you inviting us on your date though?"  
Steve shook his head, "I'm not. It's your date, have fun!" He tossed two tickets onto Bucky's lap and ran out the door behind Clint. Sam winked before him and Natasha followed them out.  
Tony looked over towards a very red Bucky, "Hey Bucky, why did Steve think we needed to go on a date exactly?"  
Bucky sighed and looked over at Tony meeting his eyes. "Because I really like you Tony. You don't have to go if you don't want to, but I would really like it if you w-" He was cut off by Tony grabbing his cheeks and kissing him softly. "I'd love to Bucky. "

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr- findthefanfic.tumblr.com


End file.
